


Welcome to Beach Citywalk Fries!

by SharpieSam



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Family, Fluff, OC, fanchild, penny - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4592730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharpieSam/pseuds/SharpieSam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to Beach Citywalk Fries! We have it all! Fries, fries, and more fries! Even a small fry to take your order! Come on by!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to Beach Citywalk Fries!

**Author's Note:**

> Some cute Perinaldo family fluff! Now, before I get bombarded by questions about how Peridot is still alive, please read my other fanfic "Small Mishap" which has the explanation. Thanks!

“Stupid phone…” Dr. Maheswaran mumbled with annoyance as she fumbled with her cell. She was supposed to meet up with Connie and Steven over an hour ago; however, when she arrived at the small beach house, no one answered the door. She had even checked the Crystal Temple to see if the gems knew where the two were. Ever since Connie and Steven got married, they moved into a smaller home just a bit down the shore from the Crystal Temple. She had visited their home on occasions, but it was not normal for her to be roaming around Beach City. It had to be years since she last went walking along the boardwalk. Her husband had stubbornly decided that wandering around would do them no good and chose to wait on their porch. It was much more convenient for Steven and Connie to visit them since Lion could transport them in a flash. However, the two had asked them to come visit as they had some sort of news to share.

Dr. Maheswaran continued her mindless tapping on her phone. She was not very happy that she had come all this way only for the two to not be at home and not answer her phone calls. The smell of fries wafted through the air and her stomach growled hungrily. She even skipped lunch to see them!

“Ugh, I’ll just have a little snack.” Dr. Maheswaran mumbled. She made her way over to the tiny fry shack with her eyes still glued to her screen. She remembered that Steven had once introduced her to the brothers who ran the stand. Perhaps they were still here.

“Hello, ma’am! What’ll it be?” A voice chimed. Dr. Maheswaran didn’t bother looking up, expecting it to be Peedee, judging by the squeaky voice.

“Just a regular order of fries, please.” She stated, still typing on her phone.

“Comin’ right up!” She heard a series of light footsteps. “Daddy, the nice lady wants regular fries!” she heard the voice say again.

‘Daddy?’ Dr. Maheswaran thought in her head. Now that she thought about it, it seemed that Steven _had_ introduced her to the brothers’ father as well. Was he still running the shop? He must be quite old by now. She wasn’t a spring chicken herself.

“Here you go!” The voice returned and Dr. Maheswaran heard something get placed on the small counter.

“Thank you.” Dr. Maheswaran slipped her phone back in her purse and dug for her wallet. “How much do I owe y-“ She looked up expecting to see the tall blonde haired boy only to see a tiny green eyed girl no older than five.

“Tree dollars, pwease!” The girl peeped with a wide grin. She looked ecstatic about her job. Dr. Maheswaran, however, was still at a loss for words.

‘Who is this girl? Steven did not introduce me to her! How can they let a child run this stand! How irresponsible-‘ Questions flooded through Dr. Maheswaran’s head as she looked at the blonde curly haired girl.

“Penny, how many times do I have to tell you that it’s ‘three’ not ‘tree?’ You’re going to confuse the customers.” A much deeper voice said. Dr. Maheswaran looked up and saw who she had expected to see. Ronaldo walked in and gently picked up the tiny girl from her stool, holding her in his massive arms. “Oh, Dr. Maheswaran! It’s been a long time since I’ve seen you! Five, maybe six years? I guess you’re looking for Steven and Connie, huh? Well, Peridot had to go on a mission with them, but they should be back soon.” Ronaldo chuckled. The little girl giggled as well.

“Um, excuse me, Ronaldo, was it? If I may ask, who is this? I don’t believe Steven introduced us before.” Dr. Maheswaran asked with curiosity.

“Oh! Well, that makes sense. Penny’s only four-“ Ronaldo started.

“Four and a half!” The girl interrupted.

“Okay, four _and a half_ years old. It’s been a while since I’ve seen you!” Ronaldo explained. “Penny, do you want to introduce yourself? This is Connie’s mom!”

“Wow!” The little girl’s green eyes widened. “Hi! I’m Penny! I’m four and a half years old and I like ghosties and I like to eat popcorn with Mommy and Daddy! I like reading ghosties’ stories and I like going on adventures with Mommy and Daddy! Sometimes, we go to caves and go treasure hunting! Daddy, can we go treasure hunting today? Can we?” Penny jumped up and down in Ronaldo’s arms and tugged at his hair excitedly.

“Ow, Penny can you please not do that to Daddy.” Ronaldo said gently, trying to pry her fingers off his hair.

“Wait, ‘Daddy?’” Dr. Maheswaran thought aloud. She could have sworn the little girl called Ronaldo her father.

“Yeah, Penny’s my daughter.” Ronaldo confirmed with a smile, tickling the tiny girl. Dr. Maheswaran’s jaw dropped.

“But who’s…” She trailed off a bit.

“Peridot.” Ronaldo stated, knowing what her question was. Of course Dr. Maheswaran remembered the green gem. Steven had introduced them during her last visit. She was a bit odd in her opinion, but now she had a child? Her hands gripped the edge of the counter, still trying to comprehend all this information at once.

“Would you like to sit down, Dr. Maheswaran?” Ronaldo gave a sympathetic smile. It _was_ quite hard to believe. This wasn’t the first time people had been completely mind blown by Penny. Dr. Maheswaran just gave a slight nod and sat down at one of the tables by the boardwalk.

* * *

 

“Nice shot, Connie!” Steven cheered, high-fiving his wife.

“Well, it was your awesome shield skills that kept me alive!” Connie said with a grin. The two walked along the boardwalk, making their way back to their own home.

“You two were spectacular.” Peridot complimented, following behind the two with the other Crystal Gems. They politely offered to walk Peridot back to Citywalk Fries so they could say hi to Penny and Ronaldo. The group turned around the corner and stopped in their tracks, completely surprised at what they saw.

“So you enjoy human activities as well?” Dr. Maheswaran asked with curiosity sparkling in her eyes.

“Yeah! I like eating ice cream, and chips, and chocolates, and fries!” Penny chimed. The green-eyed girl sat on the table by Dr. Maheswaran, happily eating fries with Connie’s mom.

“Mom?” Connie yelped with shock. She knew her parents were coming over; however, she had anticipated that they would wait on their porch, not at Citywalk Fries. The two turned their heads at Connie’s outburst.

“Mommy’s back! Mommy’s back!” Penny chimed, jumping off the table and running up to Peridot. She wrapped her tiny hands around Peridot’s leg, giving her mother a tight squeeze. Peridot laughed happily.

“Someone missed me.” Peridot smiled and lifted up her daughter, clutching her close. She pressed her gem against Penny’s forehead. “I’m home, Penny.”  


End file.
